Fuego de Luna Llena
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: 【Pausa Temporal】Marlene no es una humana, es un licántropo que logró escapar de su retrógrado clan hace casi 50 años. Vivía tranquilamente en Nueva Orleáns hasta que Kowalski la hizo volver con una mentira. Ahora, en medio del padecimiento de su etapa de celo deberá conocer a Skipper, el lobo letal que la tomará como su premio luego de que el padre de Marlene la apostase.


_[Mini-Fic]_

**Fuego de Luna Llena**

—Skipper & Marlene—

_Marlene no es una humana, es un licántropo que logró escapar de su retrógrado clan hace casi 50 años. Vivía tranquilamente en Nueva Orleáns hasta que Kowalski la hizo volver con una mentira. Ahora, en medio del padecimiento de su etapa de celo deberá conocer a Skipper, el lobo letal que la tomará como su premio luego de que el padre de Marlene la apostase._

**D**isclaimer:

_Los Pingüinos de Madagascar_ © Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria.

_Fuego de Luna Llena_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: UA (universo alterno). | Personajes licántropos/humanos. | Un poco de OOC. | Actualizaciones lentas. | Lemon (escenas sexuales).

**N**otas:

Para empezar el 2020, quise exponer este pequeño fic con algunos capítulos ya hechos, pero todavía no revisados. Incluso este primero podría tener algunos detalles que espero no sean molestos a la hora de leer.

Me vi de nuevo las películas ("Madagascar 1, 2, 3" y "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar") y algunos episodios de la serie y no pude evitar imaginar un fic jajaja.

Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los licántropos de este mundo están inspirados en los _Were-Hunters _pertenecientes a la saga de libros _Dark-Hunters _de la gran Sherrilyn McQueen (antes Kenyon, sus fans sabemos que ese apellido ahora es el INOMBRABLE). Pero estos no son una copia ni una adaptación ya que entre ambas razas hay muchas diferencias, sólo me inspiré en su versión pero nada más. Admito que en un principio este iba a ser un mini-fic completamente basado en ese universo, pero al final se descartó la idea.

Por otro lado, me hubiese gustado que mi primer fic con respecto a esta pareja y a este fandom fuese con sus formas originales (animales) pero tampoco se pudo jeje al menos no como me hubiese gustado pero ya me entienden jaja.

Por otro lado los capítulos son pequeños, pero les aseguro que valen la pena. Ojalá les guste la historia, la cual espero que sea de su agrado.

Saludos y que tengan una buena lectura. Así como un lindo inicio de año nuevo.

* * *

**•**

* * *

.

.

.

**I**

.

.

.

* * *

—Es que no lo entiendo —murmuró—. ¿Por qué me engañaste, Kowalski? —espetó Marlene indignada al alto y siempre bien parecido licántropo de cabello negro y ojos azules como los zafiros, el cual, ahora estaba en su forma humana.

Físicamente, Kowalski podía parecer un hombre apuesto del montón, un destacable ejemplar masculino que seguramente, con sus casi dos metros de alto, sus perfectos músculos bien definidos, su mentón cuadrado, mirada sexy y labios gruesos, hubiese podido ser un perfecto modelo de Calvin Klein si así él lo hubiese querido, pero detrás de esa fachada de apuesto caballero italiano se hallaba una bestia. Literalmente.

Siendo un amigo de su más tierna infancia, Marlene sabía que él no sólo no era un humano sino era un "hombre lobo" con la suficiente fuerza, intelecto, agilidad, destreza, determinación y habilidad para cazar a cualquiera, humano o no, que le jodiese por un solo segundo.

Para variar, Kowalski no era cualquier tipo de hombre lobo. Era un maldito licántropo tan viejo como la humanidad misma. Era sabio y sumamente inteligente.

Él también formaba parte de la _realeza_ italiana. El miembro más joven de los Ameghino; una clase de licántropos milenarios del país europeo, que se decía, habían sido bendecidos por los mismísimos dioses griegos/romanos que eran básicamente los mismos si se lo preguntaban a Marlene.

Pero había un detalle más, Kowalski Ameghino siempre fue diferente a otros (por no decir "todos") los de su estirpe. Desde su alumbramiento hace ya casi 2,023 años, él se aferraba a decir y demostrar que había nacido para la batalla y la victoria.

A pesar de tener un intelecto bastante privilegiado, Kowalski había optado por ser un guerrero y no un _príncipe_. Muy diferente a lo que todos creían, sus padres se sintieron muy orgullosos de él ya que a diferencia de sus otros 3 hermanos mayores, Kowalski; aun siendo extremadamente listo, no se ocultaba tras la política humana y un ejército propio para que le defendiera. Actuaba con instinto, cosa que les recordaba a muchos la naturaleza verdadera de un licántropo aunque sus cerebros fuesen tan rápidos o mejores que los de los humanos.

Pero aun adentro de toda esa fuerza bruta con la que había nacido, se encontraba un _hombre _muy taimado que a veces combinaba su inteligencia con su perfecta habilidad para mentir y de ese modo hacerles creer a todos que no valía para ser un asesino y a la hora de verdad, demostrar lo contrario. Esa táctica le funcionó bien durante su adolescencia y actualmente durante sus peleas contra otros lobos que al verlo, se creían que Kowalski sólo funcionaba haciendo cálculos matemáticos.

Desde muy joven, él ganó todas sus peleas sin mucho esfuerzo, demostrando ser hábil en ambos campos: fuerza e táctica. Una vez estuvo a punto de matar a la mayoría de sus oponentes con golpes certeros, cosa que le hizo ganarse un renombre apartado de su familia. Y a excepción de unos cuantos en el clan donde Marlene era parte, todos le creían a él como una analítica máquina de matar.

Su modus operandi era letal como certero. Kowalski buscaba tus debilidades, físicas y mentales, a velocidad imposible y cuando menos te dabas cuenta, ya estabas a merced de sus colmillos y garras. O sus manos y pies.

Debido a su fama, muchas hembras habían buscado conquistarlo y amarrarlo a ellas en el _THESEO_, que era el ritual de apareamiento donde escogías a tu compañero(a) de toda tu vida inmortal.

El _theseo _era una ceremonia que Marlene no pensaba efectuar nunca pues a diferencia del _matrimonio humano _este no tenía cómo romperse. No existía el "divorcio" para ellos por lo que debías escoger bien a la primera oportunidad.

Este ritual era llevado a cabo con la luz de la luna llena donde la pareja enamorada combinaba sus vidas y almas. Si uno moría, el otro le seguiría a menos que la hembra estuviese embarazada; una vez que ella diese a luz a sus cachorros, seguiría a su macho al otro mundo. Romántico para muchos, injusto (y estúpido) para otros, pero ellos no habían impuesto las reglas. Eran así y punto.

Pero hasta donde Marlene sabía luego de una larga ausencia en su clan, Kowalski a pesar de tener una vida sexual bastante activa, como cualquier otro macho o hembra del clan, no se había mostrado interesado en formar una familia, algo que venía exclusivamente después del _theseo_ y nada más de ese modo. Tampoco se le había visto a Kowalski enamorado o interesado en alguna hembra específica luego de tenerla en su lecho.

Marlene nunca había pasado por la cama de Kowalski, pero se consideraba culpable de imaginar más de una vez qué se sentiría ser amada por él. Sus amantes alababan su desempeño, alardeaban de cómo se habían sentido durante el coito, y casi todas decían soñar en volver a estar entre sus brazos. Había que admitir que ese record no lo tenían todos los licántropos pues una hembra (sobre todo en celo) era bastante exigente.

—Perdona, Marlene —dijo él en un tono grueso y masculino. Marlene apretó los dientes, furiosa como… excitada.

Muy mal momento para que su fase de celo estuviese comenzando. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes de la fecha en la que estaba? Ah sí, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la vida de Private.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kowalski preocupado, pero manteniendo su expresión fría.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —se alteró—, estoy en una cabaña fácil de invadir, completamente rodeada de lobos sin pareja y apenas comienza mi celo, además de que he logrado mantenerme virgen durante toda mi vida lo que por supuesto significa que allá afuera está a punto de iniciar una carnicería para ver quién me monta primero. ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? —le gritó manteniéndose lejos, en una esquina.

Si se quedaba cerca de un licántropo tan vigoroso como Kowalski, Marlene no iba a poder contenerse y le saltaría encima como una gata desesperada. Por eso se había alejado de aquí, por eso había emigrado a la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns donde los machos humanos no le provocaban ese deseo sexual cuando su etapa de celo empezaba. Cuando ocurría, Marlene fingía estar demasiado enferma, se encerraba en su pequeño apartamento y usaba un vibrador para estimular su vagina hasta encontrar la saciedad. Luego todo volvía a la normalidad y así había funcionado bien para ella.

Marlene no era como las otras lobas. No buscaba un macho para que la mantuviese y la llenase de hijos, la usase como muñeca sexual durante todos sus años de juventud y luego ambos al perder la pasión se dedicasen a sus deberes comunes: criar a sus hijos y proteger al clan muriendo en el proceso.

En la actualidad, y aun cuando Marlene era una cachorra, eran muy pocas las parejas de licántropos que se enamoraban de verdad y no sólo buscaban mezclar sus sangres para crear mejores _guerreros_.

—Realmente lamento oír eso —dijo él antes de que Marlene lo mirase casi con odio—. No me malinterpretes, no busco tenerte.

—Ajá —gruñó desconfiada.

—Escucha, me hubiese gustado tener que evitarte esto; más ahora que estás en una fase donde tus instintos deberían estar dominándote. Pero sabes que tenías que volver.

—Una mierda —espetó lamentando no tener algo a la mano para arrojarle a la cara. Maldito mentiroso—. Me engañaste, me dijiste que Private estaba en dilemas y necesitabas mi ayuda.

—Tenías que volver —repitió firme, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—No. No tenía —le aclaró con fuerza—, lo que mi padre hizo es imperdonable. Y aunque le ame y siga llorando su muerte, no le perdono que haya apostado mi vida. Menos a alguien que no conozco por algo que no iba a ser mío.

Como si se preguntase por qué estaba tan ofendida. Como si no le entrase en su _analítica _cabeza de chorlito, Kowalski se rascó la nuca.

—Estar tanto tiempo rodeada de humanos te ha hecho perder la razón —se vio decepcionado—. No eres humana, Marlene. Y sabes bien cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

Marlene quiso tomar esas palabras y atorarlas en la garganta del licántropo.

—Funcionan como en el siglo XV aunque ya estemos a un año de entrar al siglo XXI —dijo con desprecio—. Por eso hice lo que pude para largarme de aquí en primer lugar —se abrazó a sí misma tratando de no inhalar mucho del aroma de Kowalski e ignorar sus pesados pechos. En verdad era estimulante para sus sentidos olfatear a un lobo como él.

—Habrían mandado a los rastreadores por ti.

Los Rastreadores era grupo fijo de élite de aproximadamente 12 lobos, rápidos y fuertes, con un líder; que usualmente se encontraba al lado del alfa de la manada. Estos se encargaban de buscar a los desertores, licántropos peligrosos fijos del clan o simplemente traidores. Matarlos o tomarlos prisioneros era cosa a debatir pero por lo regular, traer sus cabezas era una solución más rápida, al igual que efectiva, de acabar con el problema.

—Créeme, no estabas tan oculta como creías; de hecho, siempre se supo dónde estabas —continuó Kowalski—, pero tu padre insistió en que se te dejara libre mientras no pusieras en riesgo el anonimato de nuestra raza. Felicidades, lo hiciste bien, tanto que algunos ya pensaban que estabas recolectando información sobre los humanos para nosotros. De otro modo, los rastreadores te habrían cazado y traído de vuelta en menos de una semana luego de que escapaste, quisieras o no. Jamás dejaste Estados Unidos, y estabas en la mira —con sus sólidos argumentos, él dio a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer, seguía empeñado en hacerle ver a Marlene que traerla de vuelta al clan con engaños había sido lo correcto.

Ella no había visto venir la trampa porque Marlene confiaba ciegamente en Kowalski… hasta hoy. Los lobos eran de naturaleza leal, y la traición (por muy "insignificante" que fuese) era algo imperdonable para ellos. Pudiese ser que Marlene se hubiese apegado a muchas costumbres humanas, pero había ciertos rasgos de su verdadera naturaleza que jamás se irían.

Dudaba algún día perdonarle esto.

—Los humanos con los que hiciste contacto también habrían estado en peligro al portar tu esencia —dijo Kowalski como si hablase de cortar manzanas de un huerto y no de otros seres vivos—. Esto es lo mejor, Marlene. Acéptalo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —estaba dolida con sus palabras. Kowalski siempre fue un amigo muy cercano suyo. Casi un hermano.

—Es lo que debes hacer, Marlene. Debes entenderlo.

Increíble que Kowalski le dijese semejante tontería. Una idiotez.

En su primer celo, él la había protegido de otros lobos que habían querido montarla a la fuerza.

Maldición, incluso contuvo lo suficiente sus propios instintos para restregarse a sí mismo contra Marlene. Siendo tan joven aquello fue una proeza digna de aplaudir pues los lobos menores, sobre todo los que apenas habían dejado atrás la adolescencia, no solían ser tan centrados en sus mentes cuando la naturaleza los llamaba para aparearse.

Conteniendo sus instintos, Kowalski impregnó su aroma en ella para que otros lobos pensasen que ya había sido tomada. Él peleó valientemente contra varios lobos más grandes y fuertes para _tenerla _y una vez que Marlene estuvo adentro de su casa, a salvo, él la encerró ahí y se fue a bañar en un río y no volvió hasta que todo fuese seguro para ambos.

Ahora, el hombre a quien ella consideraba un hermano y de quien tan bien hablaba con sus amigas humanas de la universidad, le decía que tenía que entregarse voluntariamente como un premio al vencedor que logró cortarle la cabeza a su padre en una riña típica de su clan.

Por lo que Marlene sabía, su padre la había apostado a ella, el retador apostó la corona de un antiguo rey romano que valía aproximadamente más de 2, 000,000 de euros. Más allá del dinero, su antigüedad, sus diamantes y rubís, la hacía una pieza única que cualquier idiota con un castillo o una mansión, quisiera tener en su sala como decoración y de ese modo subirse el ego.

—Marshall no es un mal licántropo. Te tratará bien.

Exasperada, Marlene lo miró mal.

—¿Cuánto te pagó él para que me dijeras tales idioteces, eh?

—Sabes que él no puede comprarme, ni yo tampoco a él —le recordó con sencillez.

Marlene puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, tanto Kowalski como ese tal Marshall Schneider tenían tanto dinero como para comprar a un país pequeño, cada uno.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el afán de querer entregarme a él?

—Porque se lo debes a tu padre —insistió.

Si eso se lo hubiese dicho Kowalski a una joven idiota de este clan, Marlene habría accedido a hacerlo en memoria de su progenitor. Entregarse a un desconocido.

Pero fue hace más de 40 años que Marlene había decidido ser valiente, tomar mucho de su dinero y aventurarse en la gran ciudad humana para conocer el mundo, todo porque precisamente, ella estaba convencida de que habían ciertas costumbres entre los suyos que no eran siquiera aptas para seguirlas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Luego de haber sido parte de un grupo de mujeres con diversas historias, y una que otra marcha feminista en la universidad para exigir castigo a los acosadores sexuales, definitivamente Kowalski no tendría fácil convencerla de aceptar un pacto que ella no había hecho con un licántropo que no conocía.

—No le debo nada a mi padre —le gruñó como un perro aferrado a no moverse de su sitio—, tú muy bien deberías saber eso.

—Le debes la vida.

—Qué pena. Ya está muerto —apretó más sus dientes—. Ahora, será mejor que vayas y le digas a… _Marciano_, ¿así se llama? Que se conforme con la vida de mi padre, mi vida no está a la venta y mi padre no era dueño de ella.

Mirándola decepcionado, Kowalski suspiró.

—Maldigo el día en el que te ayudé a partir a Nueva Orleáns.

—Qué curioso —masculló—, yo maldigo el día en el que cambiaste. ¿Qué le pasó a mi amigo? Ese que me cubrió las espaldas con tal de que yo no fuese tomada por un imbécil cualquiera. ¡Ese al que le debo mi libertad!

—Casi cincuenta años han pasado. Ya no soy el mismo.

—Muy para mi pesar así es.

Eso le había dolido, algo en el aroma de Kowalski le dijo que sus palabras llenas de resentimiento le habían herido por lo que por un segundo se sintió abatido, luego volvió a la normalidad. Pero para Marlene ese miserable segundo fue satisfactorio.

¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirle qué hacer? Ella lo consideraba un hermano, pero realmente no eran nada. Ahora ya ni siquiera podría llamarlo "amigo" otra vez.

—Alístate —le ordenó algo enojado, saliendo de la cabaña donde estaba—, y ni se te ocurra pensar en salir. —Lo curioso fue que no azotó la puerta ni la cerró con llave.

_Maldito listillo._

Sabía que Marlene no era una idiota y no huiría.

Había que decir que ganas de intentar escapar no le faltaban, pero ella sabía que este sitio era exclusivo de Kowalski y cualquiera que intentase invadirlo se atendría a su furia. Si ella intentaba salir de aquí, su aroma iba a atraer a todos los machos del clan y entonces con toda probabilidad nadie iba a ir en su rescate en esta ocasión. Para variar, Marlene era sumamente débil en su forma licántropo y para peor, no era necesario ser _humana _para ser tomada por un macho.

Difícilmente una pareja tenía coito en distintas formas ya que esto era algo peligroso si es que ella tomaba forma humana y él era un licántropo.

Los machos transformados solían medir casi 3 metros y pesar alrededor de 120 kilos de puro músculo, además de que sus anatomías… hablando específicamente de sus penes, los hacían muy propensos a lastimar a sus hembras aun si ellas eran lobas también, por eso solían tener sexo siendo "humanos".

Los instintos dominaban cuando dejaban la "forma débil" y si el macho no tenía cuidado, podría dañar a su pareja o ser herido por ésta ya que las hembras lobas no se quedaban atrás. En medio del placer, podían llegar a ponerse muy violentas si es que usaban su apariencia licántropo. Morder o usar las garras era común.

Algunas reaccionaban de forma tan bestial con el placer aun si tenían forma de mujer que los machos en definitiva no querían tomar a ninguna de ellas convertida en loba.

Pero… si en este caso, Marlene salía en su forma humana a un círculo de machos vigorosos que con infinita seguridad ya la habrían olfateado, estos tomarán apariencia de licántropo para batirse en duelo unos contra otros por tenerla y el vencedor con toda probabilidad la tomaría como le diese la gana. En nada ayudaba que Marlene no tenga ningún control en sus habilidades de licántropo y en esa forma fuese más bien torpe hasta para caminar.

Las hembras por lo regular no peleaban, eso era cosa específicamente de machos, por lo que no se consideraba necesario entrenarlas para que se manejasen en esa forma. Marlene nunca quiso ser una guerrera por lo que tampoco le importó mucho entrenarse a sí misma fuera de su tierra, además de que temía que alguien en la ciudad la descubriese o sus instintos la hicieran causar destrozos, lo que sin duda la llevaría en pocas horas a una camilla para ser diseccionada en un laboratorio secreto del gobierno.

Por otro lado, Marlene ya sabría manejar la situación cuando su cerebro volviese a tener control del resto del cuerpo. Pero ahora, se sentía tan ansiosa por aliviar su entrepierna que apenas podía moverse y no sentir que la humedad de su intimidad comenzaba a chorrear por sus pantalones vaqueros, pues así como los machos afuera no eran inmunes a su olor, ella tampoco lo era al de ellos muy para variar.

Los dioses se apiadasen de ella si no lograba contenerse.

* * *

**•**

* * *

_Como comenté al principio, este fic es un completo universo alterno. Y espero este primer capítulo les haya gustado._

_De antemano me disculpo por las lentas actualizaciones, pero espero sepan perdonarme._

_¡Gracias por leer y ya nos estaremos leyendo!_

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
